1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ergonomic, horizontally or front elevated computer keyboard device with some of its keys on its support leg or legs, which minimizes stress on a user's hands, wrists, arms, and shoulders without adversely affecting work performance, and allows for a more compact keyboard.
2. Background Information
Despite interest in the last decade or so in proper ergonomic workplace positioning to relieve stress on the body, carpal tunnel, tendonitis, sore shoulders, eye problems, back problems, and myriad other workplace-related physical complaints persist. Various keyboarding positions and keyboard structures have been proposed for alleviating stress and reducing workplace-related ailments.
A typical computer keyboard with a flat layout of keys requires the user's thumbs to move in a direction perpendicular to the palm. Orienting the keys in a manner that allows thumb movement in a plane parallel to the palm, sometimes referred to as “radial abduction”, as is accomplished by the present invention, results in a more natural and less stressful motion.